pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction - Life of Kylie
This is about a girl named Kylie Roberts. Kylie has an abusive famfam who abuses her and her wista, Danielle Roberts. She has a diva wista named Rachael Roberts, a diva biggy named Alyssa Roberts, a meanie dudu named Blake Roberts and a meanie mumu named Yvonne Roberts. One day, Kylie has enough and runs off somewhere leaving Danielle behind. Anyone, please DO NOT copy this page! If you do, I will contact an admin to have to removed. Characters Bandicam 2016-04-20 06-43-11-964.jpg|Kylie Bandicam 2016-04-20 06-43-46-655.jpg|Danielle Bandicam 2016-04-20 06-45-41-536.jpg|Racheal Bandicam 2016-04-20 06-44-42-329.jpg|Alyssa Bandicam 2016-04-20 06-47-10-355.jpg|Yvonne Bandicam 2016-04-20 06-46-25-164.jpg|Blake Chapter 1 - All About Kylie Kylie's View Hello guys! Do you want to read my fanfiction? Well before a fanfiction starts, I need to introduce myself to you and tell you about my life! My name is Kylie Samantha Roberts (I am called Ky-Ky for short). I have an abusive famfam. I have not one friend except my wista, Danielle. She is my only best friend. My diva wista and biggy, Rachael and Alyssa hate me. The pair of them get rich-esque clothing but me and Danielle just get stone-age type of clothing. Every night nearly, mumu and dudu go out and get drunk with Racheal and take Alyssa to fancy pookie balls and leave us at home to fall asleep. So weird! Chapter 2 - The House Kylie's View Our Room I sat in my boring room with Danielle. Besides, it was empty! We just had to sleep on the cold floor! "I wish I had a better mumu than this!" Danielle shivered in fear. "Mwe two!" I replied. "KYLIE LITTLE BRAT! MAKE ME A CHOCO MILKSHAKE! RIGHT THIS SECOND!" I heared mumu yelled. "Coming right up mumu!" I said, pretending to be happy. I walked into the kitchen and tried to reach up to the top cupboard (where the milkshakes were. I fell off the cupboard and hurt my flipper real bad! Danielle came rushing into the kitchen. "Are woo otay, Kylie!" she asked. "I'm in lots of pain on mwy flipper! Get mumu!" I cried. "Mumu! Kylie is hurt!" Danielle said. "KYLIE YOU LITTLE RAT! WHERE THE HELL IS MY MILKSHAKE!" mumu hollered. "I can't reach! I'm too little!" I wailed. Then dudu came. "WHY THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN NAUGHTY POOKIES TODAY!" he yelled. "We ha-" "SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU HURTING YOUR FLIPPER! NOW STAY HERE OR I WILL BEAT YOU UP!" he screamed interrupting what I was going to say. I could hear the rest of the famfam having KFC, my favorite! Then mumu came storming in again yelling "KYLIE DANIELLE GET TO BED RIGHT NOW!" "Otay mumu!" we both said. Danielle went to sleep but I stayed up. I had a plan in mind. This famfam is too abusive for me so I will need to leave. Yeah leave! I could just run away from this stupid, abusive home to a loving, kind home! I will do this plan tomorrow. Chapter 3 - Today, I Run Away Kylie's View I had to make a checklist so I could remember to get the stuff I need. I took out my piece of blue paper and my black pen and wrote in my pookie writing what I needed. I put it where I sleep, time my clock to 1:00am and go to sleep. The alarm suddenly rung. I quietly went over to my run away list so I wouldn't wake Danielle up. The first thing that my list said was teddy. I got my Teddy Town, Bunny Barn and Turtle Tots teddies, put them in my bag and ticked the box on my list. The next thing that my list said was Blankie. I have soooo many blankets I love, I will take them. The next thing that my list said was Pillow. I got my pillow and put that in my bag. It was food then drinks. I crept out of the house. I found my way to the petshop where all the pookies get picked. I picked up my backpack, sighed and walked in. There was millions and thousands of pookies here. There was about 5 pookies standing around me. "Oh god! What happened to you!" a girl pookie gasped. "Yeah! We wanna know!" a boy pookie said. "Please tell us!" a girl pookie asked. "We won't be mean or anything!" a boy pookie smiled. "Don't worry! You can tell us anything you like!" a girl pookie said. "Well, I am afraid to tell you pookies!" I shivered. "Please, you have a lot of scars and cuts on yourself!" the boy pookie asked. "Ok.. I was abused! I have no friends at all and I have a terrible famfam! My mumu would force me to make her milkshakes in a cupboard where I couldn't reach, my dudu would slap me with his trouser belt, my biggy would yell at me and my diva wista would hurt me. I only have one friend which is my wista Danielle. I ran away from home leaving Danielle behind!" I told them. "Rude famfam! We will be your friends, my name is Gretchen!" the girl pookie smiled who said oh god. "Yeah my name is Charles!" the boy pookie said who said we wanna know. "My name is Brooke!" the girl pookie smiled who said please tell us. "My name is Xavier!" the boy pookie smiled who said we won't be mean. "And I am Georgina!" the girl pookie who said you can tell us anything you like. Chapter 4 - Pre-K Kylie's View Gretchen took my hand and led me to a big place. It said Pookie Bear Pre-K. "This is where we do pre-k! Everyone would love to meet you, Kylie!" Charles smiled. I felt really happy to have new friends but I do miss Danielle. Shame I left her at home to be beat up by my abusive famfam. "Why the long face, Kylie? Are you scared?" Xavier asked. "No!" I replied. I went into the pre-k. It was really wonderful and beautiful! I could just let myself fall onto the carpet. The Classroom "Hello cutie! You must be new here, why are you wearing stone aged clothes?" the missy moo asked. "My mumu abused me and gave me these clothes!" I replied. "Aww! Let me get you changed into some new clothes!" she smiled. I tried on some clothes of a lifetime! "Wow sweetie! You look awesome in these clothes!" the missy moo smiled. "I agree with this!" I agreed. I sat on the rug with my new best friends happily. Now I have a new life! Here I am! "Hello everyone! We have a new pookie to this pre-k! Her name is Kylie Roberts!" the missy moo introduced. I stood up and waved to everyone. "Eww! That girl is so smelly!" a pookie at the back protested. "Weah she smells like pwoo!" another agreed. "Tara, Iris! Be quiet!" the missy moo yelled. "For a very special treat that Kylie has come here we are going to a pookie contest! So Kylie my name is Mrs Springs!" Miss Springs smiled. Chapter 5 - Friendship Ends For Me and Danielle Kylie's View We boarded the bus and went to the pookie contest. Lots of pookies were there but I saw one pookie who I loved the most! It was Danielle! I rushed over to her and hugged her but she pushed me off. "Danielle, why are you angry!" I asked. "WOO MOW WHY I'M ANGRY! WOO LEFT ME WITH MY ABUSIVE FAMFAM WITHOUT TELLING MWE! I HATE WOO SO MUCH!" she yelled at me. "I'm really sorry Danielle!" I cried Danielle "Woo mow sorry doesn't count! Let mwe tell woo a secret! I'm a MELD! Its over you freak! I hate you so much and I am so mad at you for leaving mwe with mumu, dudu, biggy and wista!" Danielle protested. "DANIELLE! WHY DID WOO MAKE MWE SO UPSET!" I screamed. "DWO WOO WANT MWE TO SKILL WOO!" she yelled. "Mo!" I shouted. She grabbed a knife from the canteen and prepared to stab me. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed. Brooke came rushing over to me. "GET OFF KYLIE RIGHT NOW!" Brooke screamed. Instead, Danielle stabbed Brooke. Brooke was absolutely hurt. "WHY DANIELLE! WHY ARE YOU SO RUDE!" I yelled and began to cry. Brooke got up and tapped me. "Don't worry Kylie! She is the rudest!" she smiled. Chapter 6 - Pookie Contest Kylie's View I wiped away my tears and went into the pookie contest room. I sat next to Gretchen on a pink bean bag. "And hello there little cuties! I am the richest mumu in CP!" said the mumu. The mumu "Wewo pwetty miss!" all the pookies said in their cutest voices. "The rules are: No drama queens, no copy kitties, no fighting, no stealing others seats, bg and pins don't count, wigs aloud!" the mumu smiled. "First theme is winter!". Well, Winter is so easy, I got out my red winter hat, my big blue striped scarf, my purple jacket, my red gloves and my striped wellies! What I looked like Danielle's View I can't let that Kylie win! She was the one who was mean, not me! She was the one who betrayed me. Infact, she never even knew that I was a MELD! I dressed up in an old puffle hat, my blue scarf, my pink umbrella, a brown jacket and purple trainers! This is what I looked like! Mumu's View Well, it was very difficult to choose the pookie who would win and be out but I had to choose poor Georgina out. "I'm sorry cutie! You have to leave but good try!" I smiled. Georgina began to cry a bit then the biggy scooped her up and carried her to the limo. Kylie's View It was the last theme and it was my turn to choose the theme. "Gold please?" I asked. The mumu accepted the theme. I dressed up in a golden top hat, golden diva shades, a golden boa, a golden hoodie, a golden balloon and golden bunny slippers! What I looked like Danielle's View Oh yeah! Just so that stupid freaking Kylie can win HUH! I will look better than her and I will WIN! HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! I put on a golden lightbulb. a golden boa, a golden hoodie, a golden balloon and golden puffle slippers! I'mma gonna win NOT THAT STUPID FAT FREAKING KYLIE! What I wore! Mumu's View It was hard to choose. Then I just noticed Danielle. She wasn't wearing any gold at all. She was wearing yellow so she needs to be out! I walked over to her. "I am so sorry cutie! You are out!" I said. "MO I'M NOT! I'M WEARING ALL GOLD!" she yelled. "No your not! Your wearing yellow!" I responded. "WOO SAY I'M YELLOW AGAIN I WILL KICK YOU IN THE NOSE AND YOU WILL BLEED TO DEATH!" she screamed. "But its true you are!" I replied. Chapter 7 - A HUGE Fight Danielle's View I DIDN'T WEAR YELLOW! I WORE GOLD! ISN'T THAT RIGHT VIEWERS! TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE! I rushed over to Kylie and started beating her up. The biggy rushed over to me and tried to pick me up. "GET OFF ME!" I screamed and kicked her in the face. Her face was bleeding so so so hard that everyone in the contest was so shocked! "DANIELLE! LEAVE FOR ONCE!" the mumu yelled. "MO!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed loudly. I ran over to Kylie and hurt so badly she cried so hard. Everyone was so shocked. "CALL THE POLICE AND BAN HER!!" The biggy shouted. Stupid Kylie's friend Gretchen called the stupid police to ban me. They finally arrived. I ran away from them and then they caught me. "LET MWE GO! WAAAA!" I shrieked. "NO! NOT UNTIL YOU BEHAVE YOUNG LADY!" the police officer screamed. Chapter 8 - Hospital Kylie's View Thank god Danielle is gone but I do feel injured, dizzy and all that. "Are you ok Kylie?" Charles asked. "No, I feel dizzy and sick and injured mostly my leg hurts!" I whispered and began to cry. "Awwh! Lets get you to the hospital!" the mumu smiled. We arrived at Penguin Local Hospital where doctors and nurses are really kind. "Hello, I have brought a pookie called Kylie Roberts because her leg is really hurting!" the mumu told the doctor at reception. "Please take a seat in the waiting room, the doctor will see you in a minute!" the doctor replied. We took a seat in the waiting room and the doctor came. He led us into a children's ward and put me in a crib. "Does your leg hurt when I touch it?" the doctor asked. "Wes mr moo!" I replied. "I'm afraid Mrs Woods that Kylie will need some surgery to operate on her leg!" the doctor talked to my mumu. An operation.. On my leg! DANIELLE!!!! I got put to sleep and they operated on my leg. I woke up to find a piece of wood thingy on my leg. "Where on earth is my foot!" I thought. "I think thats an amputated leg!" Xavier thought. Chapter 9 - Trick Kylie's View I was discharged from the hospital finally and I went back to mumu's house. But I had to say goodbye to Gretchen, Charles, Brooke, Xavier and Georgina. "Bye Georgina! I will miss you lots and lots!" I said to Georgina with a tear coming down my eye. "Bye Xavier! You were so funny!" I smiled to Xavier. "Goodbye Brooke! Thanks for helping me through my life!" I said to Brooke. "Charles! I love you and goodbye!" I smiled to Charles. "I think I will miss you the most Gretchen, you were my best friend I ever had!" I giggled to Gretchen. I went into the mumu's house. "This looks like my old house!" I said. She led me into an empty room again. "You stay here!" the mumu smiled. This looks like my old room! "Got you Kylie! I'm your old mumu!" she screamed. WHAT THE HECK! She tricked me! I thought. I tought she was nice! I ran off running. "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW KYLIE!" mumu yelled. "MO!!" I screamed. I ran off. Chapter 10 - Lost in the Forest Kylie's View I ran off somewhere until I tripped up into somewhere I never saw. It was a big forest and I didn't know where to go or where to eat or where to sleep but then I found a lovely shelter. It's a cave and it looked ancient. I looked inside in the cave and I am afraid of the dark. I got used to it though. I snuggled up with my teddy bear and hugged it. It soon got really dark and I was really frightened. I was really cold and really hungry and the next day some preps will come by me when they are walking to CPU and make fun of me. I am really REALLY afraid. The next day, it was morning. Some people wearing the CPU badge came passing by but 5 preps stood around me. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the first prep scowled. "I am Kylie Roberts, a pookie!" I said frightened. "Why the HECK are you here?" the second prep asked. "I ended up here!" I replied. "Pookies live in hell!" the third prep growled. "Mo they don't!" I replied. "Yes, they do." the fourth prep scowled. "If you're not out of this cave at hometime, We will beat you up, so goodbye!" the fifth prep growled. I was now frightened to death. It was soon time for the preps to come home. If you're not out of this cave at hometime, we will beat you up, so goodbye! ''I had that message in my head so I ran. Chapter 11 - Finding A Rosetta Hollister Ticket Kylie's View I was walking on the streets until I found a purple letter. I picked it up and turned it around. It was a Rosetta Hollister Ticket! I love Rosetta Hollister! There were questions on it. It said to win a 1 week stay at Rosetta's mansion in Fandom City! The questions and my answers: ''Who is Rosetta's son? That is so easy! It is Tyler! What is Rosetta's first song? ''Easy, it is Shelter. ''Why does Rosetta voice Pearl in Teddy Town? ''This is hard, I think it is because she likes Pearl. ''How does Rosetta get hated? I think because she copied Lucinda Ephron. I posted my ticket inside the postbox near the town. Chapter 12 - The Winning Reveal Kylie's View Today was the day that the winners of the Rosetta Hollister ticket. I hoped I win. "Winner Revealing for Rosetta Hollister tickets come to Snow Forts right now!" someone said in the fanfare. This was my chance to see Rosetta! I was on a chair playing My Fox. "We will be revealing the winner right now!" the man said. "The winner is..." he said pulling out something out of a hat. "Kylie Roberts!" yelled the man. Oh boy! I could faint! I paused my game and came up to the stage. "You get to go to Rosetta's house!" he smiled. Chapter 13 - Going To Rosetta's House Kylie's View "Young Kylie, this is Rosetta!" the man introduced me to her. "Hi Rosetta!" I smiled. "Hiya Kylie! You are so cute!" Rosetta replied. I can't believe that Rosetta said that about me! I was so happy. "Come into the house!" she smiled. She led me into her 5-story igloo which I think is so cool! "I am hungry Rosetta, can I have some food?" I asked her. "Sure, help yourself to anything, even sweets!" Rosetta smiled. I saw Tyler walking towards me. "Is this our guest, mumu?" he asked. "Yes! She is Kylie, Tyler!" Rosetta replied. "Rosetta, do you have any other kids?" I asked her kindly. "Oh yes, we have Lindsay, she is watching Bunny Barn, we have Sammi who is playing in our pool, and baby Brody, who is having his little nap." she smiled. Rosetta then called me to see the routine. 1 week later "Sorry Kylie, your time here is up!" Rosetta frowned. "Bye Rosetta!" I smiled. Chapter 14 - Petshop Kylie's View I waddled myself to the petshop happily. "Why are you so happy pookie?" A girl pookie asked. "I just spent a week with Rosetta Hollister!" I smiled. "My name is Kylie!" I said quickly. "And I'm Zoe!" Zoe replied. We jumped around giggling our heads off. "Not so fast if is?" A mean voice came. It was Danielle. "What are YOU doing here!" I scowled. "Aww! I want her to be my friend not Kylie!" Zoe smiled. What the hell is my life like? Bad or something. Chapter 15 - My Plan Danielle's View Why does Kylie get everything! Its U N F A I R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TBA Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Category:Sad Category:Cute